Arguments
by DoctorAllonsy
Summary: A one short where Anna and Elsa get into an argument. Sisterly love.


Arguments

**This is a one short of Anna and Elsa getting into an argument**

Five months after The Great Thaw and everything is different, the gates are always open, the citizens adore their queen and her magical abilities and the two sisters are basically inseparable. However everyone has arguments, especially sisters…

"What was the point Elsa!" Shouted Anna as she marched down the west wing hall fuming, "You _know_ Kristoff and I are together, what do you expect us to do, just hug and hold hands?"

"Anna you are an unmarried eighteen year old princess, you must understand there are certain rules I set and you must follow them!" Elsa said with a spec of frustration in her voice as she trailed behind Anna.

"We were just kissing, it wasn't exactly illegal" said Anna as she believes it was no big deal

"More like eating each other's faces" Replied Elsa

Anna then stopped in her tracks and turned around "and by the way, you didn't have to freeze my boyfriend"

"Oh please Anna don't over exaggerate things I only froze up to his waist" Said Elsa firmly

Anna walked right up to Elsa and tried to level with her, which was impossible as Elsa was atleast 4 inch's taller. "Stop treating me like a child, you're not mama" Anna knew she was going into dangerous territory, but she was so fumed she didn't care.

"And I'm not trying to be, but do you know what I am? The Queen, and what I say goes, and right now I say go to your room and do not leave until I say!" said Elsa partly because she wanted Anna to calm down from her current state, but also because she didn't want to snap.

"Do you know what? I might actually do that" Anna finally broke eye contact with Elsa's icy stare and walked towards her room. "Then maybe you'll understand what its like to be on the other side of locked door ignored"

Anna had crossed the line and she had known it, her eyes were watering as she walked with her back to Elsa. Elsa had a shocked look on her face, which then became a look of pure anger, this was it Anna had gone too far. "Okay then and I'll just continuously knock on your door and annoyingly ask whether you want to make a damn snowman"

The two were outside Anna's room now and Anna turned around and this time looked down as she wouldn't even dare look at her sister in the eye, and muttered "You really are a snow queen" before going into her room and slamming the door.

Elsa, extremely hurt just leaned against the wall put, her face in her hands and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since the spat with her and Elsa and Anna was still in tears, but more silent sobs now. Crying had made her extremely thirsty, and it had gotten to the point where Anna was too hurt to care about anything at the moment, so she got up, unlocked her door and silently snuck out. It was really late and she didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Elsa, plus she was also afraid that if she did wake up Elsa, Kristoff wouldn't be the only person to become an ice sculpture.

She snuck past the rooms as best she could in the night, and tried to stop herself from knocking anything over, only having a close encounter with a vase that was clearly out to get her, _just you wait till I tell Joan, _Anna thought amusingly.

Suddenly Anna saw a light up ahead as she turned the corner, and as she got closer realised it was coming from a room, but not just any room, nope, Elsa's room. "Damn" Anna cursed in a whisper so no one would be able to hear her.

She was just about to walk away until she heard a sniffle followed by someone crying coming from the light. _But Elsa doesn't cry?_ Anna thought. Curiously she walked up to the room, and saw that the door was open a jar, Anna looked through and saw Elsa at her desk with her head in her hands as she cried.

Anna felt the tears come back up as she had never ever seen her sister break down before, sure she's seen a few tears, and despair from her before. But this… This was Elsa like Anna had never seen before, that Queen who is always the strong, confident sister wasn't there.

To get a better look, Anna tried opening the door a bit more, which resulted in the world's loudest creek, curse this old castle and their doors!

Elsa's head shot up quickly to see her little sister giving her a really awkward wave and desperate smile, as she knows how a Queen will react to someone disobeying her orders. Especially if that someone was the Queens sister.

Slowly Elsa got up and made her way around her desk so that she was only a meter away from Anna, instead of yelling at her too go back to her room as Anna expected Elsa just embraced Anna in the most protective-like-hug she has ever given before. "I am sorry Anna, I am so sorry" Elsa cried into Anna's shoulder.

All the guilt came rushing into Anna "No, no Elsa don't apologise, it was me who took it too far, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I really didn't"

Elsa moved back, breaking the hug and looked at Anna with her big puffy eyes "You may have took it too far, but I am the eldest, let alone the Queen, and also reopened some old scars"

Anna let out a desperate chuckle "I guess we haven't gotten over the past as much as we thought" Anna then hugged her sister one more time. "I really am sorry for what I said… And what I did with Kristoff earlier, to be honest it was mostly me, be fair on him… Please?"

Elsa sighed, straightened up and said "I accept your apology Anna, and I apologise for making a bigger deal of it than it was, I think it's just… It's just your nineteen next month and your growing up and I was never there during your childhood and I… I suppose what I'm saying is that I don't really want you to grow up" she let out a sniffle while Anna held her hand.

"Awhh, Elsie… You did what you thought you had to do to protect me and I am forever grateful for that, everything's different now and we can spend as much time together as we can." Said Anna with a warm smile on her face. "Besides, we both know I'm not that mature"

They both let out a small laugh and after a few minutes of more hugging did Anna finally say "Well… it's getting pretty late I should probably get back to my room now"

Just as Anna turned to leave she felt Elsa's cool hand on her shoulder. "You know… You could stay?"

It didn't take any more convincing before Anna turned back with a huge grin on her face, which Elsa took for an "okay". And Elsa blew out the candles and got into bed while Anna went towards Elsa's desk and drink some water she had desperately needed before slipping into bed and snuggling with her sister.

"I love you Anna" Said Elsa warmly

"I love you too, Elsie" Replied Anna, half asleep.

No matter how many fights or arguments they would get into, they would always and forever be sisters.

**Thank you so much for reading :D **

**- DoctorAllonsy**


End file.
